


What Should Have Been Revamp

by Creatorofthemind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Angst, Good Severus Snape, Hurt Remus Lupin, Hurt Severus Snape, Hurt/Comfort, James Potter Bashing, Lonely Remus Lupin, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sirius Black Bashing, and better friends, because he realizes that james sirius and peter are bad friends, but he isn't bad, but she gets better, he messes up, i guess this counts, kind of, lonely Severus Snape, minor Minerva McGonagall bashing, no beta we die like men, or we just die really it's up to you, remus just snaps in this, remus makes friends withe severus, which I will atempt to give him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatorofthemind/pseuds/Creatorofthemind
Summary: Remus has had it with the way the marauders are treating others. After he nearly kills Severus he decides that something needs to change.(This is a remake of an old story by a similar name.)
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I still really like this premise, but the old one is kind of old. So I decided to rewrite it. I won't promise consistent updates, but I'm out of school and not going anywhere soon. I hope you all enjoy.

“Moony you aren’t going to believe what just happened with Snivellus!” A dark haired teen yelled as he entered the dorm room. “You should have been there, his face was priceless!” The teen paused upon the lack of reply. “Moony? You alright mate?”

“Do you feel bad,” The teen in question asked, “for what we do to people Sirius?”

“Moony what are you talking about? Of course I don’t feel bad, Snivellus deserves it.” Sirius answers incredulously.

“Not just him Sirius. I mean everyone.” Remus turned around to face Sirius. “We hurt people. We hurt Severus most of all, that's not good Sirius.” He said voice cracking in restrained anger.

Sirius let out a scoff, “Lighten up Remus it’s all in good fun, besides I thought you didn’t like Snivellus.”

“Fun for who Sirius! For the first years who walk through the halls and get hit with jinxes? That’s not fun, that's bullying! And it doesn’t matter if I like him or not what we do to him is horrible. After the last full moon I-I’m not sure if I still want to be friends with you if this is how you act about nearly killing someone.”

“Remus wha-” Sirius started to say before Remus interrupted him.

“No Sirius, I am talking and you are going to listen!” He seethed. “I could have killed Severus, or worse I could have bit him. You did that without even thinking about how I would feel or what could have happened to me. How do you think I would have felt if I had killed him? How do you think I would have felt if I bit him. What if I had killed him. Do you think the ministry would just let that go? I could have ended up in Azkaban.” Sirius froze hearing Remus say that. “I tried to give you all another chance, but you just don’t change do you? I thought you might leave him alone and learn that what you're doing isn’t good but,” he let out a mirthless chuckle, “turns out I was wrong.” 

Remus let out a breath to calm himself, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t want to be friends with you anymore.”

Sirius looked shocked for a second before letting out a nervous chuckle, “You got me Moony, haha very funny. And we got off the hook with Dumbledore so it’s not like Snivillus is going to tell any-” Sirius was interrupted by a fist to the face causing him to stumble and fall back. Shooting his arm out he looked up at Remus with wide eyes.

Remus’ eyes were burning with rage he was barely suppressing breath hissing between clenched teeth. “Dumbledore is a fool who should have expelled us all ages ago, we would have deserved it.”  
The common room went quite the moment Remus stepped in. All eyes focusing on his seething form as he stalked out of the portrait and into the halls. None of the gryffindor students had ever seen Remus look so angry in all their time at Hogwarts. It was terrifying. When Sirius numbly walked down the stairs into the common room there were shocked gasps at the crooked nose and split lip that he was sporting that could have only come from one person.

James and Peter, moments later, came through the portrait looking back into the halls. “What’s going on with Remus?” James asked before turning to face the common room and freezing upon seeing Sirius.

“What happened to your face?” Peter squeaked out upon seeing Sirius’ face.

Sirius’ glazed eyes flitted between James and Peter staying completely silent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus kind of regrets what he did and Severus needs a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! It's not super long, but I hope you like it.

He felt empty, like someone had scooped out all of his insides and dumped them in a tank to be an exhibit at a museum. He thought he would feel satisfied, happy, something, but nothing. He let out a shaky sigh before sliding down the wall to land on the floor. Reaching up to move the hair from his face he felt something wet. Pulling his hand away from his face to see his fingers covered in a clear liquid. He was crying. Why was he crying. Shouldn’t this be a triumph?

He knew why he was crying. He had just lost the only people who would ever accept him, his only friends. His hands were shaking and his breath was coming in short hard gasps. The tears falling faster as he finally let a sob wracked his body before curling up into his knees. He did the right thing. He knew he did, but at what cost? He was completely alone.

Severus wasn’t sure what he was feeling. He was furious and embarrassed. How dare Potter do that. How dare everyone else just let it happen. The mocking laughter of the other students filled his ears as he swept through the halls to the dungeon. He cursed Potter and his cronies. He cursed the teachers for leaving him to suffer. Hogwarts was supposed to be his escape from all the abuse. From the pain and hate. Some escape it turned out to be. 

Reaching the Slytherin common rooms he stalked to his bed before flopping down on the soft silken material. He missed his mother, he missed Lily. Thinking back at what he said made him want to throw up. He couldn’t believe that those words had come out of his mouth. He had immediately tried to apologize, but it was too late. He just hoped that he could make it up to her somehow. What he said wasn’t excusable, but maybe he could make recompense. Become, if not friends again, friendly acquaintances. Someone he could at least talk to without feeling like they hated him. Reaching up he scrubbed the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He pushed himself up before heading to the showers.

As he left the dorms he caught sight of a group of students whispering between themselves while glancing at Severus with calculating eyes. He kept walking to the showers while ignoring the eyes that were penetrating his back. He wasn’t the type to get wrapped up with those types. The ones who were supporting Voldemort through the war, the blood supremacists. He might hate his father, but he doesn’t necessarily hate muggles or muggle borns. He let out a long sigh, it would be nice though, to have a group of friends who supported him. Without Lily, he was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attempt at an apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today has been a day. Our basement flooded because our neighbors water main broke and our drain in the basement was clogged and not working. I then got stung by a wasp that crawled up my shorts while I was playing volleyball. A fun day. I decided I should try to put out a chapter today, so it's a bit short. However, I hope you like it.

Breakfast, in Severus’ opinion, could either be fine or bad depending on if Potter and his crew were around. After the day he had yesterday he was praying that he managed to miss them. He had deliberately tried to get up earlier that usual just to avoid a confrontation. Opening the large doors to the great hall he held his breath as he scanned the Gryffindor table only to be met with disappointment. Before he decided on what move he would make next he paused. The Wolf seemed to be alone. Potter and the rest of his cronies didn’t appear to be with him. He let out a small hum. Trouble in paradise maybe. Would serve him right for nearly killing him. Deciding to take a risk he stepped the rest of the way into the great hall before striding over to the Slytherin table, sitting down, putting food on his plate, and taking out his positions book to read. He ate and scanned through the pages for several minutes before being interrupted by a soft voice from behind him.

“Severus?” turning around he was faced with Remus Lupin. He let out a low growl and glared at him.

“What do you want?” He ground out. “Here to gloat about yesterday?” Remus looked taken aback by that before wincing.

“N-no. I actually came to apologize.” He said, voice unsteady and wavering. Severus lifted his brow skeptically.

“Apologize,” he sneered “oh of course that's what you're doing. Do you really think I’m stupid Lupin? I know a set up when I see one.” Snapping his book closed he left the rest of his food to be cleaned up and stalked out of the hall with Remus gaping after him.

After the hall door closed Remus let out a sigh. That could have gone better, he decided. He really couldn’t blame Severus though, after everything that they had done to him, that he had done to him, of course he wouldn’t trust Remus so easily. He would just have to keep apologizing until Severus actually believed he was sincere. Even if Severus never forgave him for what he had done.


End file.
